SOS
by ThePiplupTrainer
Summary: (AU) After a long school year, the school has sent the brightest students to a summer camp island, including yourself and personal antagonist, Jean Kirschtein. When the camp launches a competition between teams, the horrifying events begin to unfold unto you and your friends. Can you get to the bottom of it before it hurts, or possibly kills you?


S.O.S.

Jean x Reader x Marco

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama and not myself. I don't own any of the characters.**

Introduction

Golden beams of sun skirted their way along the endless, rolling waves of cobalt. They were accompanied by the occasional winged companion, pecking at its glittering surface. The mass of water seemed to expand forever onwards. The wind was whipping about at an energetic pace, lively delivering the aroma of the salty sea. A catamaran cut through the anxious warbles of the ocean, creating white foam in its wake. This boat carried a load of teenagers and their luggage, including you.

Sitting on the top deck, you peered over the rail for the infinite blue beauty. As your eyes feasted upon the rare sight for an in-lander, the wind wreaked havoc on your hair. Unruly locks flew about in a wild and free manner but they only endorsed the whimsical mood of summer. The atmosphere was fresh and jubilant. Pleasant chatter and nature's working tune swam through your ears. It was a fine song to listen to, especially as the magical sensation settled itself in your hart. Giddy and tyke like, you wanted adventure at your destination. It was the whole idea of this vacation that got your blood pumping. Something fun was going to happen for a change.

"It sure was nice," you sighed dreamily, "for the school to approve and pay for the trip."

"Yeah," your close friend, Marco Bodt, agreed. "I'd say we all earned it after a rough year of studying and exams."

"The administration office only signed off for those who applied and were approved," you reminded him.

The school had advertised the trip at the beginning of the year to motivate the students to work extremely studiously. No one with a 3.8 GPA or lower would have been allowed. To ensure no cheaters were to be allotted this luxury, the grads had to be consistent for both semesters. Plenty of eligible students had applied but only fifty in all were allowed permission. Twenty-five boys and twenty-five girls. You considered yourself lucky to be riding on that boat. You had strived so hard for the grade and in the end were rewarded with a 3.9 GPA. Some of the slots might as well have been labeled for some students as soon as school started. Armin Arlert, hands down, was number one. It was practically handed to him when the authorized participants list had been printed. Not far behind was his friend, Mikasa Ackerman. Annie Leonhardt and Bertholdt Fubar seemed to show quite a bit of effort to maintain a spot in the top ten along with their buddy, Reiner Braun.

Marco had been a brilliant student as well. Securing himself the seventh spot on the boys' list, you remembered congratulating him, still not having seen your own score. You were number fifteen on the girls' list. It was still a great accomplishment to be ranked the fifteenth smartest girl in a school with hundreds. When grading the overall scored, the teachers had announced that it came down to the thousandths place. Still, it was a little embarrassing and hurtful to your pride that your friends had higher scored than you. Sasha ranked nine (and she must have studied her brains out while no one was watching) and Christa was ten. Thankfully, your other close friends, Mina Carolina, had come in fourteenth. She'd teased that her brain power was obviously greater than yours but the both of you were ecstatic to go on the trip together.

At any rate, Mina had grabbed a spot on the deck next to Sasha and Hannah. They all chatted and laughed, at times including Christa and Ymir who sat behind them. The good majority of the accepted students sat on the top deck to catch in the sunlight. Others were becoming seasick like poor Bertholdt who was leaning over the rail miserably and was as green as a frog. Few sat below, napping or relaxing, avoiding the crowd. All of you had found quickly that two TVs were there for the entertainment below but disappointingly only produced static. For those who couldn't appreciate the natural beauty around them, the instant result was the iPods, iPhones, laptops, etc. You had admittedly brought a few electronics with you but they were stowed away in your backpack, underneath the seat.

"It's a shame," you continued," that some people can't appreciate the ocean. I mean, we live in a waterless place. I've never been to the beach and I'm pretty sure plenty of the other people on this boat haven't either."

"To each his own?" Marco suggested. "I personally like the ocean too. I think Armin's getting the most out of it though."

Shifting your eyes to the rows further back on the boat, you saw Armin hanging over the bow with a camera and his friends on either side, watching. You thought it was amazing how dedicated he was to the one subject. Your bet was that one day, Armin would grow up to be an oceanographer or marine biologist. Honestly, the kid was so smart he would probably find the cure for cancer.

"He looks happy," you commented. "It definitely was no surprise he came out number one."

"Armin did work hard this year, but I think you were the most passionate," Marco said brightly.

You smiled and turned a touch pink at his flattery. He was always saying things like that to keep spirits bright. "We all did our best." Your eyes glanced to the spot next to Marco and you had to resist the urge to roll your eyes. "Well, almost everyone."

Sitting on the opposite side of your row was Marco's best friend, Jean Kirschtein. He was the eternal thorn in your side, the never ending throb to your headache. This school year was the first time you had ever interacted with him. Everything had been peachy keen the first day of school; almost all of your classes included Sasha, Christa, or Mina, and you had had a wonderful summer. There really wasn't anyone in your first period class you didn't like. You took an empty seat next to the tall boy with the undercut. Maybe your heart had sensed the impending doom because it had begun to beat a little faster. You mistook it for nervousness of sitting next to someone you didn't know and who was (at least you thought at the time) on the attractive side. First, there was the silent nod of acknowledgement. You searched for a way to strike up a conversation and put a dowser on the awkwardness. Your eyes had caught his backpack which had the name 'Jean' on it.

You didn't even hesitate to ask, "Your name is Jean?" Pronouncing it like the cloth material, it sent an instant inflammation of irritation across his face.

"I don't know. Do I look like a pair of pants to you?" he had retorted sarcastically.

Maybe he was just one of those super edgy people on the first day because they had wasted summer, sleeping in and never leaving the house. Even so, it was still rude to snap at someone over a silly mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," you apologized.

"I'm sure you are."

You scoffed unbelievingly. "Look, you don't have to be so impolite to someone who's just trying to make small talk."

"I didn't ask for any 'small talk'." Jean used his long fingers to put quotation marks around his words.

"And I didn't ask for a jerk to ruin my morning."

He chuckled. "A jerk, huh? That's cute." He glanced at you with a taunting look in his honey colored eyes. "If I'm such a jerk, why don't you move?"

"_Gladly_."

As you grabbed your binder and backpack to remove yourself from the presence of that idiot, the biology teacher, Ms. Zoe, strolled into the room with her arms full of books and papers and the trill of the bell following behind.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome back to school. I know all of you are equally as enthused as I am to dive back into the world of education. I hope you like where you're sitting because it'll be your seat for the rest of the year."

Your mouth dropped open into an 'O' shape. No way. It was completely unfair. There was literally an empty spot three feet away across the aisle, next to Connie Springer with whom you were familiar with from last year. The crestfallen look on your face as you slowly began to sit back down made Jean smirk.

"Looks like your luck just took a turn for the worst, princess."

_Princess?! _you seethed mentally. _Who does this guy think he is? _

"Right backatcha, Jeanie."

That made his irritation flare into anger. "What the hell are you-?"

"Is there a problem?" Ms. Zoe turned and asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," the both of you muttered, avoiding that heavily spectacled gaze.

From then on, your ire for the tawny haired boy grew. His malevolence towards you didn't exactly help the situation. The bickering grew more intense by the day until it would climax into screaming. You had actually slapped Jean and in return he roughly shoved you to the ground. Request after request had been proposed to Ms. Zoe for a seat change but her answer was always the same.

"How can you resolve your relationship problems if I separate you?"

Jean Kirschtein was indeed the cause of your headaches, the itch you could never rid of, and the eternal thorn in your side. No, he was worse than that. Jean was a prick.

"You're not talking about me, are ya, princess?" he sneered, popping one eye open.

You had been under the impression that he was sleeping, remaining motionless for so long and having both eyes closed. A pair of headphones hung around his neck with the faint sounds of music to perfectly top off the effect of being dozed off. You frowned at him, beginning to feel your blood boil.

"I don't see another lazy bum on this boat."

"Like you have room to talk. Remind me again; who was number six and who was number fifteen?"

You wanted to tear that crocodile grin right off his face. "That was a total fluke."

"For a whole year?" Jean sounded very satisfied that he had reached your nerves.

"We all made it to the trip, fair and square," Marco intervened before anything serious broke out.

"I still beg to differ," you murmured, turning back towards the ocean. You felt a twinge of guilt. Within the frequent fights, Marco was caught in the middle a great chunk of the time.

It must've been so tiresome to keep both you and Jean at bay. Between his quick temper and your style of humor just dripping with sarcasm, it was a ticking time bomb. With one moody remark came a snide retort. It was a never ending cycle. The only reason you weren't beside yourself with pure rage and hatred towards Jean was because you valued Marco's decisions. There was something (but you definitely didn't know what) he saw in that horse-faced moron. If Marco could trust him, it was good enough for you.

"I wonder what kind of activities they'll have to offer," you said, trying to get off on a brighter note.

"The brochure they sent the school seemed promising," Marco jumped on the opportunity for happier conversation. "I read that there was canoeing, fishing, and even jet skis. Sounds pretty fun."

"What type of food do you think they'll serve?"

"Well," Jean sighed, placing his hands around his headphones, "since this conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere, I'll just zone out if you don't mind." With that, he covered his ears and resumed the earlier slumped position.

You bit your tongue, having a great response.

_Speaking of out, why don't you do us _all _a favor and fall out of the boat? _

"I don't know if I'll be able to be on the same enclosed piece of land as him," you growled, shooting Jean a dirty look. His eyes were closed once again but it was good practice for burning holes.

"You've already done one school year. I think you can handle two weeks," Marco joked. "I'm still not sure how exactly you two had such a mutual disagreement so fast. What went wrong?"

"It's him. All him. That's all that needs to be said." You pressed your fist into your cheek and began to bite the inside as per usual did when you were frustrated.

You were almost positive that you were going to be rid of Jean during the summer. As soon as you heard about the trip, you were determined to be on that list. Jean had showed practically no interest in it all throughout the year so when he appeared in the top ten on the boys' list you thought you were going crazy. Biology was (thankfully) the only class you shared with Jean but it really only took one subject to see how diligent a student could be.

He constantly had his head lowered. Whether if it was supported by a hand or actually on the desk, he never sat straight. He also seemed to lack interest in anything. Jean spent more time turned around, asking to borrow a pencil or some paper then towards the board. How could someone so . . . _unable _make it to high school? With the diminished aptitude he showed, it was a wonder how he didn'0t get lost on his way to class. Yet low and behold, there he was, sitting beside Marco.

_I must've done something awful in a past life to deserve this, _you thought.

"Well, look on the bright side," Marco encouraged cheerfully, "at least all of your friends are here."

"Yeah, I know," you pouted slightly. "I just don't want to make you play peace keeper for two weeks. You already do it so much. It's you vacation too."

The happy grin on Marco's freckled face could've deceived even the best lie detector. "I appreciate that you considered me, but I honestly don't mind. I only want both of my friends to be happy.

Happy, huh? That could possibly be a problem.

"You're too kind for your own good, you know that?" you teased with a playful beam.

"Am I?" Marco replied, surprised.

"Mmhm, but I don't believe nice guys finish last."

"Oh, thanks."

Any other guy you knew would have responded with a caustic tone but knowing the sweet and tall dark haired boy, he took it as a compliment.

"How much longer do you think until we're there?" you asked, leaning your head against the backrest to the seat.

"I'd say another hour or so. I looked on the map and the island is pretty far from land. It might even be sunset when we arrive."

You glanced back out at the water, analyzing the late afternoon sun's reflection. There was still plenty of light to fill the sky but it wouldn't last much longer. You could already foresee the dancing oranges and reds mix and created a pretty end to the day.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. All the hype of the trip will make it impossible to sleep tonight. The girls will keep me up until dawn," you said, stretching your arms and pulling your feet up on the spacious seat. "Do you mind waking me up when we dock?"

"Not at all. You should get as much rest as possible. I know traveling can be exhausting." Marco's merry freckled face beamed at you. His hundred watt smile graced your eyes.

"Thanks. Just nudge me if I invade your personal space."

Readjusting yourself one last time, you closed your eyes and let the rhythm of the waves rocking the boat carry you to sleep. You hadn't expected to get the best rest while on a boat but the nap flew in a blink of an eye. It felt as if only five minutes had passed before you registered the nudging hand on your shoulder. The motion wasn't gentle but rather coarse and callous, almost hard enough to bruise.

Calmly batting the hand away, you puckered, "Owie that hurts."

"So does your head but I haven't been complaining."

You jerked your head up with eyes full of sleep, taken aback. "Marco? What're you . . .?" Rubbing your eyes clear, you were met with someone much less pleasant.

"I didn't realize I had a freckle plantation on my face," Jean responded spitefully.

"Ugh!" You scooted completely to the other side of the seat, realizing you were much closer to him then you wanted. "Where's Marco?"

"He started getting seasick a half hour ago and asked me to wake you when we got close." Jean paused and glanced at you with those taunting eyes. "You drool in your sleep and you've, ah . . ." He tapped his chin with an evil smirk.

You turned and self-consciously wiped your face with the back of your hand. There was indeed a little dribble on your chin which would have been enough to color any normal person's cheeks. It would've been one thing had it been said in a quiet manner but this was Jean Kirschtein! Of course he had to practically shout and announce to the whole boat that you drooled in your sleep. Who didn't want to share that kind of information?

"Jesus, are you trying to tell the International Space Station?" you hissed. "And what's this about me having a heavy head?"

"I couldn't help but notice the excess weight that had fallen on my shoulder sometime in the past twenty minutes or the lovely little puddle you left on my shirt." Jean tapped the extra dark splotch on his T-shirt. "Thanks, by the way. How did you know that I love to do laundry?"

You half grinned pleased with yourself. "Why didn't you move me since I was ruining your oh-so-precious shirt?"

"Every princess needs her beauty sleep. Some more than others."

You raised your hand to give Jean a smarting red mark on the arm when Sasha called out, "Hey! (Name)! You're missing the first glimpses of the island!"

Shoving your way past your arrogant seatmate, you ran up to your friends' aisle, peering over the horizon. Mina and Hannah excitedly pointed and chittered at the dark mass in the far distance. All the other passengers ran to that side and stood with childish awe. The only people who remained in their seats were Annie and Mikasa. Annie looked passive as always and Mikasa kept her cool façade, never showing deep emotions. You were never quite sure what was up with those two but you paid no mind to act all sophisticated and placid. This was all so much to take in with your mind whirring like a tornado. You felt like a five year old at the circus for that first time. Your heart was beating fast and adrenaline coursed through your veins.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Mina squealed happily. "I read that we were supposed to live in cabins and that they have a mess hall. How awesome is that?"

Ymir rolled her eyes but Christa seemed to be beaming with joy too. "I was really hoping I could improve my camping skills. Fire tending is one of the areas I lack. "

"You don't need a fire to keep you warm." Ymir pulled Christa tight to her side and chortled. "You've got me!"

"Easy, Ymir," Mina began with a teasing tone, "you'll get a room soon enough."

The other girls laughed but Christa tittered uneasily for Ymir still had her in an iron grip. You hoped inside that you would be placed in the same cabin as at least Sasha and Mina. It would be so awkward to have someone like the notorious Ice Queen as your roommate. This trip was supposed to be all about fun, right?

Just as Marco had predicted, the sun was setting; its bottom was hidden by the horizon. The light casted a golden glow over the tiny island and its forest of tall trees. The whole island was rimmed with dark, craggy rocks with the exception of a sliver of soft yellow that must've been a beach. The island slid up a gradual incline to form a cliff. White foamy waves licked the step side, yearning to reach the top. You could spot the dock jutting out of one of the rough sides. From this view of the boat, the island appeared to be round with a possible diameter of a mile.

"Look! Someone's waiting for us at the docks!" an excited cry rang through the anxious and jubilant crowd of teenagers.

You peered, shielding your eyes from the strong sun rays towards the thin strip of white. Barely, just barely, you could make out four or five waving figures. You grinned with excitement, your entire body growing tense with a lack of patience.

"I can smell the food in the kitchen," Sasha said hungrily, drool sliding down the corner of her mouth. "There are potatoes."

"Ew. Sasha, clean that up," you replied with mock disgust.

Your tall brunette friend could've probably sniffed out the closest Pizza Hut within a fifty mile range. If it was a Friday night with your friends and a decision couldn't be made of food, there Sasha was to the rescue with a dozen or more restaurants and their numbers. You could swear on your life that that girl was part bloodhound.

"I can hardly wait!" Hannah exclaimed. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

"Ugh, now this sounds like the beginning to a cheesy chick flick," Ymir groaned.

"Well, bring on the cat fights and pillow wars!" Mina announced. "C'mon, (Name). There'll be one heck of a line if we don't get below deck now. Go get your stuff and meet me."

You nodded, wading through the cluster of people to gain entrance back to your seat. Another exception to the crowd along with Mikasa and Annie was Jean who remained plastered to his seat. He wore the same pointed, bored expression with his arms crossed. Being so lazy, he couldn't summon the energy to look at you.

"What? You're bored already?"

You suppressed a growl as you grabbed your backpack. Your suitcase had been stored somewhere else on the boat and you had assumed they would be handed to you once you docked. "Look, we're both going on this vacation to relax, right?"

"That's initially the point of a vacation."

You rolled your eyes. "Let's do each other a favor by keeping the fighting to a minimum. Sound good?"

"If this was what it was going to come to, I would've brought a leash and collar for you." Sometimes you swore you could see the devil horns attached to that boy's head.

"That's real kinky, Jeanie."

He frowned and sighed irritably. "That's not what I meant."

"It never is, now is it?" you chided, reaching for Marco's backpack. He had to be below deck, probably greener than Bertholdt. "For Marco's sake. I don't want to stress him out."

"I'll try my best." Jean's tone showed little interest in what you were saying and it didn't help that his eyes were also attentively glued to Temple Run.

"Asshole," you muttered under your breath, pushing to the stairs. You shouldered Marco's pack making for little room in the tiny stairwell.

Thankfully, no one attempted to squirm their way through to catch a last glimpse at the island. You made the estimate that the boat would arrive in ten, long and anticipating minutes. Sasha had taken an empty seat with Mina on the much less crowded deck. Little stirrings had occurred while you were gone.

"Say cheese!" Mina suddenly popped out of the seat and a bright flash went off.

Your eyes widened and then burned, resulting in you rubbing them. "Ow, Mina! What the hell?"

"It's the first picture I've taken of the summer," she replied sheepishly, seeing your expression. You weren't much of a candid camera type girl. "And it's the first of many! You can't tell me you didn't bring a camera or something."

"I did," you said, setting the bags down, "but I wasn't planning on scaring people half to death with it."

"Where's your sense of summer adventure? It can't be summer if pictures aren't taken, right Sasha?"

The female gnawed a Hershey's bar, practically foaming at the mouth. "It's almost dinner time . . ."

"She seriously must have a tape worm or something," you chuckled, shaking your head with affection. Sasha was certainly a character but she made life more interesting. "Have either of you seen Marco? Horse-face said he got seasick a while ago and I wanted to make sure he was all right."

"Why don't you try the bathroom?" Mina suggested since your other friend seemed to know nothing beyond the comprehension of food at the moment.

Strolling over to the middle of the dual stair dwellings for access to both decks, your eyes fell upon the wide bathroom door. The rust sign having by a single nail indicated that it was for both boys and girls and the only available toilet on board. You softly rapped your knuckles across the peeling paint.

"Just a minute, please!" came the response, polite as ever.

"Marco? It's me," you said, pressing further into the door so he would hear you.

"Oh, (Name). I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to dirty the top deck in case I got sick."

"There's no need to apologize. Jean said you were seasick so I wanted to check on you. I also brought your stuff down here because it's going to be mass hysteria trying to get everyone off the boat."

"Thank you. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be out in a second.'

"You know, Marco, for someone who tells me to never bother with their matters, you're awfully concerned about mine."

The door swung open and you fell forward, having been leaning on it. Your face buried itself into Marco's chest, suffocating in the folds of his shirt. He caught you unsteadily, arms wrapped around you awkwardly while your own were sandwiched between your bodies.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked worriedly.

"Mrmph," came your muffled response. When you were upright again, you inhaled deeply. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have been leaning on the door."

Looking up at his face, you realized that Marco was paler than usual and a thin layer of sweat appeared on his forehead. You sighed in sympathy for him, willing the boat to get to the island faster for his sake.

"And I should be asking if you're okay. You're not looking so good, buddy."

"I'm fine," came the standard response. "I only felt a little queasy. I can just drink some ginger ale when we get there. I'm sure they have some."

"Coming from a girl's perspective, 'I'm fine' is one step above saying, 'I'm dying,'" you joked.

"Really? Well then, for your sake, I'm great," Marco joked along. You laughed, leading your friend to the aisle with your bags.

"The sunset's really pretty this evening," you said, taking a seat.

"Mmhm," Marco agreed but he wasn't quite looking out towards the sky. "Very."

"You feeling okay, Marco? (Name) was worried sick about you," Mina bubbled, shooting you a playful look. You rolled your eyes and continued to watch the magnifying island.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "It'll all be good once we get off the boat." The freckled boy glanced at Sasha since she was making an entire show of her candy bar. "Er, I guess she's . . . hungry?"

You and Mina giggled softly, Sasha oblivious to her slight mocking. You clung to the free and easy mood among your friends and tried to put it in your memory. This was exactly how you wanted the rest of your summer to feel.

When the boat docked, it was exactly as the girls had predicted; everyone was shoving one another out of the way to gain access to the island. Feet were trampled, complaints were flung, and of course, the squeezing between the luggage. You had been pushed to the middle of the line with Marco by anxious people like Eren and Connie. Jean stood behind you two, grasping the handle of his suitcase, looking beyond irritated.

"Despite what we did to ensure this wouldn't happen, it did anyway," you huffed rather irritable yourself. What was taking the line so long?

"At least we're not in the back," Marco offered.

You peered behind you, seeing Annie and her large friends evenly standing around. They were probably the only ones unaffected by the group's rowdiness.

"I think they chose not to be first," you responded. "Reiner could plow us all down blindfolded and an arm tied behind his back if he wanted to and Annie's look is enough to scare any sane person into a panic."

Your friend gave a short light, laugh as you shuffled forward, stepping onto the board that had been set for a suitcase ramp. The lower deck of the boat had become ridiculously hot due to the crowd so when the sea breeze licked at your cheeks, you gave a contented sigh.

"Wow, I didn't realize how stuffy it was until now," Marco sighed as well.

"Yeah," you agreed. "I hope the cabins are this breezy."

When the entire boat was finally emptied, fifty teens stood on the rickety dock before four white and yellow clad adults. The one that stood in front was a short, perky female. Her chestnut hair was pulled into a high, sleek ponytail and those plump red cheeks were dotted with freckles. When she had decided that everyone had settled, the woman took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips.

"Good evening, campers!"

The bellowing voice came as a shock to you from such a petite woman. You patted your ears, almost seeing stars.

"I'm glad to have you all here! I'm your head counselor, Ana, and these are my fellow colleagues; Greg, Al, and Hannah."

Some of the girls playfully pushed your friend Hannah for having the same name. Counselor Hannah, however, had bronze skin and curly black hair, differing much from the fair redhead.

"We'll be your four main counselors for the next weeks. There are more of us but their busy with dinner and last minute touches to the cabins. If you need anything, don't be scared to ask any of us."

Ana's smile was radiant and gleamed like a Miss America contestant's. You had the ominous feeling that you would cross paths with her in the morning. Or worse for her sake; Annie.

"So, if you would just follow me and I'll lead you to the cabins and you can drop off your bags." Ana made a large 'this way' motion with her arms and the group began to move.

The other counselors split off among your schoolmates with friendly, pleasant looks on their faces. Counselor Hannah even waved to you in which you nodded back politely. There was so much enthusiasm that an explosion of chatter rippled through every pack of friends. Mina was taking pictures of everything and everyone, like she'd never been outside before. Many gawked and pointed with murmurs of praise. It wasn't as if you were all uncultured and had never gone anywhere in your lives. Field trips or out of town vacations were rare and this trip was absolutely above and beyond.

The ground was soft and emitted a wet, earthy scent that pleased your senses. Venturing further from the dock, the boat disappeared from your vision as you entered into what seemed like a mini forest of giant evergreens.

"Look at all those big ass trees," you heard Jean whisper to Marco. You couldn't help but laugh. It sounded something Professor Levi would say.

You admired the patterns of the bark or the delicate way the branches swung in the wind. A few lay scattered on the ground by the lopsided, decrepit trees. It almost felt like you were shopping for Christmas trees again.

"Thanks to these beautiful trees, the island air is extremely clean!" Ana proclaimed. She took a deep, over exaggerated breath to prove her point. You snickered at the way her nostrils flared.

After a minute or two, the group came to a clearing with ten cabins in a horse shoe shape. A long concrete building sat beside the last cabin to the left. On the right, a fat, square almost house like building stood, taking up much space. Quite a distance away, a wide structure spanned, probably twenty to thirty meters from wall to wall. Puffing smoke, squat and sturdy brick chimney was resting on the roof. You could smell cooking food from the building which made your stomach rumble.

"This is your cabin area!" Ana held her arms out for emphasis. "Boys are on the left and girls are on the right. There will be five of you per cabin and your roommates have already been chosen-"

The collective groans made Ana point a stern finger at the group.

"Let's have a positive attitude about this. The next two weeks are supposed to be about fun!" She pulled a list out of her breast pocket and began to read aloud.

"Okay, in cabin number one for the girls . . . we have Christa, Ymir, Mina-"

From behind, you felt a squeeze on your shoulder. Mina came to your side with a disappointed look on her face.

"I was hoping at least you or Sasha would be with me."

"Christa's always really nice," you offered. You were disappointed as well but Sasha was still open for business for you.

"I know. I just hope Ymir doesn't get too raunchy." Mina scrunched her nose in distaste which earned a quiet laugh from you.

"Miss Carolina? Are you paying attention?" Ana interrupted.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry." Mina quickly wheeled her suitcase to the cabin which was assigned to her and entered. You had missed the last two girls in the first cabin.

"For the boys, we have Thomas, Connie, Millius, Jean, and Eren."

You had to suppress a loud guffaw that crawled its way into your throat. You and several other people, including Marco, looked at Jean. His jaw clenched but other than that, he seemed relatively calm. Jean and Eren, together? In the same living quarters? For two weeks? With no peace keeper? That was going to be entertaining. Even so, all the boys brought their bags forward and stepped to the porch.

"Don't forget to reassemble back here in ten minutes!" Ana reminded. "Okay! Girls' cabin number two; Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, (Name), and Hannah."

You smiled to yourself as you followed the other girls. Ana spewed the same reminder but it was cut off when the wooden door slammed behind you.

"Oh, my God," Hannah breathed in amazement.

_Oh my God is right_, you thought. The cabin was much more than you expected.

A fringed teal and orange rug stretched over the pristine wooden floor boards. An overstuffed navy blue couch large enough to seat four people faced two hefty windows with lacy white curtains drawn shut. With a rectangular shape, a dining table with cushioned chairs for each girl was across the way from a kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't great in size but two people at most could be in there cooking at the same time. It was equipped with a stove, fridge, and a microwave on the countertops. A wooden bowl of fresh apples sat on the corner with an appetizing appeal. There was also a door where the wall ended the stove's line of counters and between another window that had a painted sign with 'pantry' in pretty cursive letters.

A ladder leading to a loft that ended against the cabin's wall and ceiling was the premise to make the entryway to the kitchen. Upstairs, you could see five beds with crisp, white sheets. There was another white and yellow adorned woman on the loft, kneeling down and fiddling with something against the wall. You assumed her to be another one of the counselors but you were too taken with the rest of the building to really care. The overall size could probably fit up to fifteen people, excluding the loft. In that case, it would've been about twenty.

"Hey there, guys! I'm just tuning up this outlet up here. Sometimes it doesn't produce electricity so, if that happens, just let me know and I'll fix it. It should be good for now," the counselor chirped. She packed up a tool box then descended down to your gaping group. "Hi, I'm Fiona. I'm kind of like the handy woman of camp so if anything's broken, just come and let me know."

Fiona's crystal blue eyes radiated kindness and care so when she shook your hand, you felt as if she were trying to be a genuine friend. Her hair was also a chestnut color as Ana's but Fiona fish braided her much longer locks.

"Who are you lovely ladies?"

"I'm Hannah," your redheaded companion began. "This is Sasha, Annie, Mikasa, and (Name)."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I have to go put my stuff away but I'll see you all in a short bit. You still need to take your tour and then we'll have dinner in the mess hall. I'll make sure to come and sit with you." Fiona waved bye and bounced out the cabin.

"This place is _awesome_!" Sasha clapped excitedly. "What do you think is in the pantry?"

"How about we worry about our luggage first?" you suggested, rolling your eyes loving at your friend.

Annie had already begun to climb up the ladder with her own backpack and suitcase without a struggle. You had to raise an eyebrow because she did it with no problems (and it wasn't as if it were easy to climb a ladder with extra weight) and automatically claimed a bed for herself. You hadn't expected much from Annie to help with the carrying of baggage but she was giving everyone the extra cold shoulder.

"I'll climb up and you can hand your bags to me," Mikasa offered. She was a woman of such few words that the notion of her speaking would still catch you off guard at times.

"Thanks," you replied.

The fair, sleek girl climbed with the ladder in seconds with fluid motions and held her hands out for the gear. You and Hannah would pass her the backpacks first, reminding Mikasa that precious technology and food for a certain brunette were still in there. For your ease, she handled them with great care and caution but the rest of you didn't care so much for the tossing of suitcases. You were going to climb after Hannah to see the loft when you heard a soft pop from the kitchen. You peered in to see Sasha already raiding the fridge and pantry with a soda in her hand.

"You want one?" she offered, pulling another out of the fridge.

Mind set to scold her, you eased, remembering that it _was _summer and this vacation was for fun and adventure. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

You popped the can open and clinked aluminum with Sasha. The fizzy sip laid a layer of relaxation and you even smiled. Yes, this was a great start for your island adventure and no one was going to ruin it. Not even Kirschtein.

**A/N: Welcome to my second story! A little fun fact; the scenario of this story came from a dream I had a long while ago. I've modified quite a few parts for more 'excitement' for you readers. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Is there something you think I should change? I can't know unless you tell me! If you want to read the next part, it's already up on deviantART. Have a nice day! **

art/S-O-S-AU-Jean-x-Reader-x-Marco-Pt-1-440230872


End file.
